poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomoe Tsurugi
Tomoe Tsurugi is one of the characters from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. In "Ikari Gozen", after Kagami disobeys her by choosing to participate in the Friendship Day games against her will, Tomoe is akumatized into Ikari Gozen, a centaur samurai themed villain in order to punish her daughter. Appearence Tomoe is a pale-skinned slender Japanese woman of average height with long dark blue hair that is arranged in Chignon style, which is held with a red clip. Civilian attire Tomoe wears a white shirt, long red pants, black sunglasses and she uses a bokken as a support cane for her blindness. Personality Tomoe seems to be a very strict and kept person who is very aware of her environment. She can be wise and informative towards others as well, advising the less open-minded Gabriel Agreste to not give into fear in "Backwarder". Trivia *She is the mother of Kagami Tsurugi. Gallery Ikari Gozen.png|As Ikari Gozen Category:Characters Category:Mothers Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Members of Tsurugi family Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:HEROINES Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Secondary Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Frédérique Marlot Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:White Characters Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Chinese-Accented characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Magical Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Supervillains Category:Characters Who Cry Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Female Characters Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Arrogant characters Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Long Hair Characters Category:Characters who have sunglasses Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters